gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Online Grinder Edition/Mechanics and Gameplay
Mechanics and Gameplay * ATK can now get increased curve like INT does. * Each STR gives 1.5 melee ATK and 0.5% melee WATK bonus. Every 5 STR will give physical melee damage curve. The WATK percentage bonus will ONLY benefit from flat melee physical ATK, but not curved ATK. [/ 10 ^ 3 / 60] * Every 10 AGL will increase ASPD. Every 10 DEX will also increase ASPD. Each AGL will increase Dodge rate. * Each VIT gives 100,000 HP and 1% HP bonus. * Each INT gives 1.5 MATK. Every 5 INT will give damage curve of MATK bonus. Flat MATK will benefit only from normal MATK bonuses while MATK percentage bonus will benefit for curve of MATK bonus. There is also a bonus of INT + Int/2 + Luk/3 + Dex/5 + Level/4 + [/ 8 ^ 3 / 40] + Luk/3 that came from kRO/JRO respectively. Each INT increases SP by 10 and SP by 1%. * Each DEX gives 1.5 ranged ATK and 0.5% ranged WATK bonus. Every 5 DEX will give physical ranged damage curve. The WATK percentage bonus will ONLY benefit from flat ranged physical ATK, but not curved ATK. There is also bonus of [10 ^ 3 / 60] for Ranged attacks. Each DEX will increase HIT rate. * Every 3 LUK will increase CRIT. Every 10 LUK will also increase CRIT as well. If you have 130 LUK, then you would have (100/10 + 99/3) 43 Critical rate. Critical over 100% chance increases extra critical damage. Part 2 * ATK: (primeATK Melee STR + / 10^2/ OR primeATK bows/guns/instruments DEX + / 10^2) + (For most melee weapons StatusATK = floor÷ 4) + Str + (Dex ÷ 5) + (Luk ÷ 3)) OR (For bows/guns/instruments StatusATK = floor÷ 4) + (Str ÷ 5) + Dex + (Luk ÷ 3) + (WeaponATK = floor+ Variance + StatBonus + RefinementBonus + OverUpgradeBonus) × SizePenaltyMultiplier) + (StatBonus = BaseWeaponDamage × Str ÷ 200 (most melee OR StatBonus = BaseWeaponDamage × Dex ÷ 200 for Bow, Gun, Instrument or Whip) + RefinementBonus + ''SizePenaltyMultiplier'' * MATK: (primeMATK = Int+(Int/5)^2 to Int+(Int/7)^2) {but max MATK curve is displayed instead} + (StatusATK = floor[floor÷ 4 + Int + floor÷ 2 + floor÷ 5 + floor÷ 3]) + (secretATK = INT + [/ 8 ^ 3 / 40] + Luk/3.) + (WeaponMATK = BaseWeaponDamage + Variance + RefinementBonus + OverUpgradeBonus OR no base WATK Variance = ± 0.1 × WeaponLevel × ((BaseWeaponDamage + (RefinementBonus ÷ 2)) + (WeaponRefinement × 2.5))) + (ExtraMATK = EquipMATK + ConsumableMATK + PseudoBuffMATK) + BuffMATK * HP: var BASE_HP = 35; BASE_HP += BASE_LEVEL * HP_JOB_B * 1500 (HP Modifier); for (var i = 2; i <= BASE_LEVEL; i++) { BASE_HP += Math.round(HP_JOB_A * i); } var MAX_HP = BASE_HP; MAX_HP = Math.floor( MAX_HP * (1 + VIT + 100,000 * 0.01) * TRANS_MOD/BABY ); MAX_HP += HP_MOD_A; MAX_HP = Math.floor( MAX_HP * (1 + HP_MOD_B * 0.01) ); Where: :'''HP_JOB_A: See the job modifier table :HP_JOB_B: The number in parenthesis, if any. Otherwise 5. :HP_MOD_A: Sum of additive modifiers :HP_MOD_B: Sum of multiplicative modifiers :TRANS_MOD: 1.30 for transcendent classes, 1 otherwise, 0.75 for baby * SP: var BASE_SP = 10; BASE_SP += BASE_LEVEL * SP_JOB * 900 (SP modifier); var MAX_SP = BASE_SP; MAX_SP = Math.floor( MAX_SP * (1 + INT + 10 * 0.01) ); MAX_SP = Math.floor( MAX_SP * TRANS_MOD/BABY ); MAX_SP += SP_MOD_A; MAX_SP = Math.floor( MAX_SP * (1 + SP_MOD_B * 0.01) ); Where: :SP_JOB: See the job modifier table :SP_MOD_A: Sum of additive modifiers :SP_MOD_B: Sum of multiplicative modifiers :TRANS_MOD: 1.30 for transcendent classes, 1 otherwise, 0.75 for babies Category:Ragnarok Online Grinder Edition